War in Vice City
by MysticDark
Summary: A SWAT team fights against two armies.


Shotgun shells hammered into the nightclub, tearing through neon walls and flinging around everywhere. A four man SWAT team took their places in the club. Each member gripped a jet black MP5 in their hands.

"Alright, men, follow my orders! Pops, you're taking the left flank. Sera, get behind the stage. Kage, get to the upstairs window. I'll resume post behind the bar. Make sure the safety's off!"

It was dead silent at the Malibu. War had erupted into the streets of Vice City. A new underground terrorist group called the Comrade Union (named for their communist beliefs) had taken over Ammunations all across town. Fort Baxter had been bombed with their own new prototype stealth bunker bomb. The local police force and FBI had to deal with it on their own. And to top it all off, Vercetti Crime Family had entered the fray by capturing both the North Point Mall and Vice Port from the Comrade Union.

The leader of the SWAT team, codenamed Chaos, slowly crept to the front door to see where the attack was coming from. He immediately spotted a red painted tank rolling up to about 40 yards away from the Malibu.

"Alright, SWAT team. Hand over the Malibu or we blast your ass outta there!"

Chaos calmly walked back to the bar. Kage turned with a curious look under his tactical balaclava.

"So, Chaos, what exactly are we facing? 9? 10 of 'em?"

"Oh, I'd say about 70, and they've got a tank."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, just GET YOUR ASSES SOME COVER AND DUCK!"

Tank shells blasted into the small club. The front roofing collapsed immediately and half-blocked the entrance. After about 9 or 10 blasts, the club caught fire and half of the 70 men charged into the club.

As soon as the first terrorist ran into the club gripping his issued SPAS 12, a hail of MP5 shots blasted furiously at the entrance. The 20 or so idiots that rushed in first were met with a gift from the little SMG that could. The rest of the men realized their mistake and split to the side to surround them. Shotgun shells ripped though the club, met with the machinegun spurts of the MP5s. Several Comrades went down after a while, and the rest of them ran away back to the camp not far away. Luckily, three SWAT helicopters rushed in and mowed down the camp with their minigun turrets. The surviving men ran away.

"It's over?" asked Kage.

"Hush…." said Chaos.

A buzzing sound entered the ears of the team. At first it was about as loud as a bee, but then it grew…louder and louder.

"HYDRAS!" screamed the SWAT leader.

Rockets slammed into the whole Washington Beach area. Comrade terrorists and VCPD officers scattered around but the carpet bombing continued. The police station, hotel, and Malibu all erupted into flame. Cops and terrorists flew up from the explosions, smacking into buildings, raining into the ground and sea. Some burst into flame and their charred bodies screamed in pain.

Chaos dived away from the bar as the alcohol ignited and exploded, sending the bar table out of the club like a rocket. Chaos, Kage, and the other two, codenamed Pops and Serafim, ran outside, ducking rocks, cement, and hot metal. A cop turned to face them, and a hot metal rod seared through his skull, killing him instantly. The four jumped over his body and ran towards the beach, which was uninhabited. They found a ditch and dived into it.

"GET DOWN!"

A giant flat piece of metal flew down and covered the top of the ditch. It was too heavy to lift, but luckily it protected them from falling debris and minor explosions. Bombs screamed through the air and smacked into the ground causing eruptions of fire and the deaths of many. Then, silence.

"Kage, help me dig our way out of here."

Chaos shoved the stock of the gun into the side of the ditch and dug out a pile of sand. Kage did the same and within minutes they saw light.

The Malibu, police station, and hotel were all now black and charred. The hotel had fallen on its side and smashed into the buildings next to it, setting fire to them as well. The Malibu had completely exploded, and Pops had spotted the sign lodged into the roof of the police station. Almost no one in the Washington Beach area had survived except for them.

"Chaos to Downtown, Chaos to Downtown, do you read me! Washington Beach has been bombed. No survivors besides the SWAT team. Do you read me?"

"I read you Chaos. Sending evac chopper for four. Is anyone hit?"

Chaos looked over. His team was fine. "No."

The chopper soon arrived. As Chaos climbed in, he looked at the pilot. "This the end?" asked the humble pilot.

"No. It's just the beginning."


End file.
